perfect
by Ms Bookworm95
Summary: "A wide grin spread across his face, and behind him he conjured up a perfect daffodil. Bringing it around to the front, he produced it to her, eyes hopeful. "Just to say thankyou."" Lily helps James with his ballroom dancing.
1. Ballroom Dancing

First the nose. Petite, small, and with a sprinkling of freckles.

Then the mouth. Smiling gently, one dimple in the left cheek.

Her eyes. Colour couldn't be represented with ink, but James was able to draw in the perfect almond shape, the long eyelashes, the warm sparkle she always emanated.

Her hair. Long, glinting, swaying slightly in the wind.

Her body, slender, curved, graceful. Elegant.

And in her hand, a single daffodil, holding it out to him.

"James, man, what you drawing?" James jumped with surprise, heart instantly hammering. Caught off guard, he jerked the parchment off the table, crumpling it. He reached underneath to shove it under the cushion on which he sat, but Sirius was too quick. Lightning-quick, his hand shot out and snatched up the drawing, and James was left slumped awkwardly in the chair. "Wow! My god man, I knew you liked her, but seriously, this is stalkerish. It's good though. You gonna show it to her?"

"What? No! How could I show her this, she'd... she'd just be embarrassed."

"So ask her to Professor Dippett's Birthday Ball! Everyone gets to go, and you're allowed to take partners!"

"What? No, I- That was kind of random, don't you… I don't know, Sirius..."

"Oh my god James, just _do_ it, ok? Look, here's your chance!"

He spun around to see Lily standing over him. She would have looked exactly like the picture crumpled in Sirius' hand, if it were not for the frown creasing her face and the icy glare in her eyes.

"James! You are in _my_ chair! You know I always sit here to study at night!"

"Lily, I…" James faltered. Sirius smirked, and drummed his fingers on the table. Cocking his head to the side, he made a go on gesture towards James.

"What? James, get OUT of my seat! I have a Transfiguration Essay due in three weeks, and I have to start studying for it!"

"How can you… ok, um, Lily, I have to ask you something."

She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Make it quick."

"Um, well, you know how there's that, um, ball in a week?"

"I AM NOT GOING TO THE BALL WITH YOU, HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TURN YOU DOWN TO MAKE YOU REALISE I'M NOT-"

"It's not that!"

"What, then?" asked Lily.

"What, then?" asked Sirius.

James glared at Sirius.

"You shut up."

Lily just stared. "I don't understand. You always ask me everywhere."

"Um. Well, you see..." James was completely stuck; he had no idea how he was going to get out of this one. "I um... I'm already going with someone. Except they can't know. Or something." Sirius slumped, banging his head on the table. He stayed there, hitting it gently against the wood over and over again. "Um..."

"So what do I have to do with this?"

"I need someone to, ah, practise my dancing with. And everyone knows you're a good dancer. Yeah, I have to learn how to ballroom dance."

"Sure. You seriously need all the help you can get."

James was dumbfounded. She actually agreed? A wide grin slowly spread across his face and behind the back of the chair where she couldn't see, he conjured up a perfect daffodil. Bringing it around to the front, he produced it to her, eyes hopeful. "It's just to say thank you."

Her eyes lit up, and the warm glow returned. "Thank you! Everyone always assumes lilies are my favourite flower because it's my namesake, but seriously, they're used in Muggle funerals! How dreary. And daffodils are so bright and cheerful. How did you know?"

James merely winked at her, and stood. "I believe this is your chair, Miss Evans." She blushed, and sat down quickly, the flower clutched to her chest. "I'll see you tomorrow at four."

As he approached, James could hear the sounds of soft classical music floating underneath the door, and light footsteps spattering around the room to the rhythm. She was dancing by herself. He smiled, and pushed the door open. Stepping inside, he took a moment to adjust to the lighting. Candles flickered in the corners of the room, casting a delicate glow around the room. In the centre, Lily twirled, clad in a beautiful yellow ball gown, clinging to her body. Tucked behind her ear was the daffodil he had given her yesterday. What did it mean?

"Lily..." She jumped, and spun around, heart clasped to her chest.

"James! I didn't see you come in, I was just practising. Thank you for being punctual. Shall we start?"

"Sure. Um, what's with the lighting and everything? It seems really, ah, romantic?"

"It's to get in the mood. Now, shut up. We have to do this properly. You're probably best with something really simple, so all you have to do is sway, and then occasionally..." Her voice dulled, and he began to drift. All he could think about was how beautiful her hair was, and the wild specks of gold hidden in her green eyes. He thought back to the picture he drew earlier, and sighed. It was nowhere near as accurate as he thought it was, comparing her to it now. There was no way anyone could ever represent her on paper, or in books. She was perfect, too perfect to be replicated.

"James, are you listening to me?" Snapping out of his reverie, he returned to the dimly lit room.

"Yes?"

"We're going to try that, ok? Just follow my lead."

She stepped a little closer to him, and put her arms around his neck. _Oh my god_, his brain screamed at him. _Lily Evans' arms are around your neck. Be cool, and don't do anything stupid!_ He felt very aware of them there. The smooth skin, how she crooked her elbows so that they could fit exactly around the curve of his shoulders. She shuffled in towards him, and he felt her body touch his. His heart swelled. He was sure she was able to hear it beating, it was so loud. It was louder than the music, louder than their footsteps, louder than his breath, getting louder and louder every minute as adrenaline raced through him. _Steady, James. Steady. You're just dancing with her, and this is all you need to do. Just stand here while her arms are around your neck, it's not a big deal. Calm down. _His heart rate slowed a fraction, and his breathing returned to normal, in time with hers.

He suddenly noticed her arms slipping from his neck, and he glanced at her to see what she was doing. Giving him a quick smile, she reached out and took hold of his wrists. Reaching behind herself, she arranged his hands so that they were clasped around her slender waist, before returning her own arms to his neck. Leaning in even closer, her body was completely up against his. They were practically moulded together. All James was aware of was how perfectly her body shape fit into his, almost as though they had been made for each other. His hands tightened around her waist, and he pulled her closer into him. Her head tilted up, and she gave him a soft smile, before settling her head onto his chest. It was a comforting weight, not too heavy, but just right. He could feel himself trembling, and he wondered if she could feel it too, but if she did, she said nothing about it. The daffodil in her hair tickled his nose, releasing a sweet perfume that reminded him instantly of her.

Swaying gently, their feet moving in unison, he lowered his head, and muttered, "Is this all we need to do?" All he got in response was a contented murmur of assent. He nudged her face with his nose. "Lily?" She gave a grumble in response, and he laughed lightly.

"Yes, this is all." He nodded, and they slipped into comfortable silence. "You know something James?"

"What?"

"It's a shame you're taking someone else to the ball."

His eyes widened, and his head snapped up. Her arms shifted, but stayed where they were. "What do you mean?"

"Well... it's just that I feel very..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"No no, tell me." He hugged her waist, so that their bodies pressed up against each other even more, swaying as one.

"I feel very safe in your arms." He could feel the warmth of her body increase, and he knew she must be blushing. "And, it feels right for me to be here."

She glanced up at him to see his reaction, and he smiled down at her. "I know. Lily, will you go to the ball with me?"

"What? But what about... Oh, you cheeky little-"

Lowering his head, he cut off her insults with a gentle kiss. For a few seconds, the only sound was the classical music. Lily broke away from the kiss, and stared into his eyes. She gave a gentle nod, in response to his question The daffodil dislodged itself from behind her ear, and tumbled to the ground, turning over and over before landing face up. Keeping one hand around her waist, James bent down and picked up the daffodil, balancing it in the palm of his hand, before reaching up and tucking it back into place. "There," he murmured. "Perfect."

And it _was _perfect. Everything was perfect.


	2. I dont kiss and tell

Everything was perfect as they walked back to the heads common room. James' hand held Lilly's as they walked in silence, 5 minutes later Lilly said "James, do you really love me?"

James stopped walking and turned to face Lilly; he pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear,

"Of course I do, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

"Tell me what you love about me?" Lilly asked.

They started to walk again, hand in hand, back to the heads common room. James didn't answer untill they where in the common room and sitting on the love seat, once Lilly sat down she put her head on James' shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love everything about you Lilly, your nose: petite, small, with a sprinkling of freckles, your mouth: when you smile gently and you get one dimple in your left cheek. Your eyes: those long eyelashes, the warm sparkle you always emanated, and your hair: long, glinting, or when it sways slightly in the wind or your body: slender, curvey, graceful, and elegant. I love everything. I love you." James answered, planting a small kiss on Lilly's lips with each answer.

"I love you" when James said this he pulled Lilly in for a kiss, a passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted a couple of minuets before they broke apart, gasping for air, just as the portrait opened announcing the arrival of Sirius and Hestia, Remus and Tonks, Frank and Alice walked in.

"James, you finally got a kiss off Lilly flower, did you?" Sirius asked while wrapping his arms around Hestia's waist and resting his chin lightly on her head.

"Well, I wasn't counting but I'm sure it was more than one. What do you think, Lil?" James said.

"I lost count, but I definitly think it was more than one" Lilly said.

"Lilly, can we talk to you?" Hestia asked.

"Sure, go ahead"

"Alone, like upstairs, NOW!" Hestia shouted.

"I'm coming; don't get your knickers in a twist." Lilly kissed James on the cheek and followed the three girls upstairs. Once they where in Lilly's room Hestia locked the door and put a charm on in so the boys couldn't hear them.

"Tell us what happened" Tonks said.

"Yesterday James was sitting in my study seat, so I told him to move and he asked me about professor Dippett's birthday ball, so I cut him off shouting that I would never, never, go on a date with him, he said that wasn't going to ask, he was already going with someone else, he just needed to learn how to ballroom dance, so he came, we danced and I said "it's a shame your going with some else because I feel very safe in your arms" and he said "Lilly, would you like to go to the ball with me?" and I said "What? But what about … oh you cheeky little" and he cut me off with a kiss, then we came back up here" Lilly told them.

"My, my, my you have had a very busy night haven't you" Alice said.

"So, what was the kiss like" Hestia demanded.

"SORRY, I DON'T KISS AND TELL" Lilly shouted and made a dash for the door. Lilly ran down the stairs and ran straight into James' arms.

"Lils?" James asked "you ok"

"The girls are trying to get me to tell them how our first kiss was." Lilly said. As if on command the three girls came running down the stairs.

"LILLY EVANS, WE WEREN'T FINISHED WITH YOU" Hestia bellowed.

The three girls charged at Lilly only to find there path blocked by three boys. Remus grabbed Tonks, Sirius grabbed Hestia and Frank grabbed Alice.


	3. Hogsmade

Lilly paused outside off James' room, waited a few seconds, raised her hand and knocked on the door, when she got no answer she opened the door and entered James' room. Lilly smiled as her eyes landed on a lump under the covers on James bed. She walked over and lay on the bed next him.

"James, wake up" Lilly said as she kissed his cheek. James moaned, rolled over, wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"James" Lilly laughed "James, come on, you have to get up, it's Hogsmeade today" she gave gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, and James was suddenly wide awake.

"I could get use to this" James said, he pulled Lilly closer to him.

"Yeah, so could i, but we have to go"

"Ah, do we have too" James moaned.

"Well, you don't but i need a dress for Monday, so you can come or you can stay here, choice is yours" Lilly said, got up and went to leave but James pulled her to him, she landed on the bed with a thud.

"I'll come, as long as you girls meet us in the three broomsticks after" James said.

"OK, get ready, I'll be downstairs" Lilly said. As Lilly walked down the stairs she hared the portrait hole open and close.

"Lilly-flower, Prongs, where are you?" Sirius shouted.

"I'm here and James is upstairs getting ready" Lilly said.

"LILLY-FLOWER" Sirius shouted, he charged at Lilly and tackled her to the floor.

"Padfoot, do you mind that's my girlfriend your crushing" James said.

"Sorry prongs" Sirius got off the floor and pulled Lilly with him. James moved forward and wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist. Lilly lay her head on James' chest, and scanned the room to find Hestia and Sirius in the same position as they where, as well as Remus and Tonks. Lilly smiled and said, "are we going girls?"

"Wait what do you mean what about us?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know what your doing, but us girls are going to look for dresses for the ball" Lilly answered.

"We are meeting at the three broomsticks after, right?" Sirius asked. This time it was James who answered.

"Yes, padfoot we wil."

"Can we go? Or are we staying here for a chat?" Tonks asked quietly.

"Yes, come on then" Remus grabbed Tonks' hand and dragged her through the portrait hole.

When they got into Hogsmeade the three girls kissed goodbye said "see you soon" and went to find the perfect dresses.

"So, Lilly, what's going on with you and James?" Hestia asked.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"You agreed to go to the dance with him, you've snogged him, more than once" Tonks said.

"I don't know, he called me his girlfriend today but i don't if he meant it, i don't know what's happening between us." Lilly mumbled looking upset.

"Talk to him about it" Tonks and Hestia said together.

"Ok, i will" They all dropped the subject and went back to looking for dresses, then all of a sudden Hestia squealed with excitement. She came around the corner wearing a floor lenght green dress that clung to her body showing off all her curves.

"Wow, Hest, you look amazing your gonna knock Sirius dead" Tonks said.

Lilly got a floor lenght black dress that clung to every curve of her body. Tonks got a silver dress that cut off just before the knees. They all payed for their dresses and went to the three broomsticks. They entered the three broomsticks and scanned the room for the boys, only to find them swarmed by a bunch of girls. The three girls stood by the door doubled over in laughter as the boys kept shouting "no" as the girls asked them out.

"Oh, thank god, Lilly, Hestia, Tonks get your butts over here" James shouted. Lilly Hestia and Tonks walked over to the boys and gasped in surprise as the boys tugged them down into their laps. Remus gave Tonks a passionate kiss then pulled her into a tight embrace. Sirius gave Hestia a passionate kiss then trailed his lips down her neck. James put a hand on the back of Lilly's neck and pulled her down for a kiss that knocked the breath out of her. They broke apart and Lilly wrapped her arms around James' waist and lay her head on his chest.

"I love you Lilly." James whispered into Lilly's hair.

"I love you too James." Lilly whispered back.


	4. AN!

so sorry that i haven't updated in a while my pc has been broke

please leave some of your reviews on youcanreachthestar profile as she wrote the first chapter 


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry I have not updated in a very, very long time. It's my last year at school so therefore I have loads of exams and revision to do, not to mention the writer's block I have. I promise to update as soon as I can.


End file.
